Realms of Arkania: Blade of Destiny HD/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Jeśli oglądacie mnie w miarę regularnie, to zapewne wiecie, że w gąszczu koszmarnych strzelanek i równie obskurnych gier wyścigowych, kilka razy natknąłem się na produkty około rolplayowe. W odcinku sześćdziesiątym, wydanym niemalże dwa lata temu, zmierzyłem się z osadzoną w przyszłości grą fabularną ze wschodu od studia Saturn Plus o nazwie Border Zone, która cierpiała w każdym możliwym aspekcie, w dziewięćdziesiątym natomiast zająłem się makabrycznym tworem prosto z Serbii i Czarnogóry zatytułowanym Kol For Heroes, który miał przypominać grę z gatunku hak n slesh, a nawet zdarzyło mi się zagrać w pierwszoosobowego siekacza w uniwersum króla Artura, o nazwie Arhturs Quest Battle for the kingdom, który był niegrywalną abominacją. Dzisiaj natomiast postanowiłem rzucić okiem na nowszą produkcję, i to w dodatku remake hd, który może się poszczycić czwartym miejscem w liście najgorszych gier dostępnych na komputer personalny na metacriticu. Czy ten produkt jest wielką zdradą wszystkich wielbicieli oryginalnego cyklu? I czy ten diabeł jest tak straszny jak go malują? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc nie tracąc więcej czasu, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Realms of Arkania: Blade of Destiny HD, została ukończona trzydziestego lipca 2013 roku przez Krafti Games, a wydana na steamie dzięki Uji g Entertainment, które możecie kojarzyć między innymi z Symulatora Karetki Pogotowia, a raczej Karetki Symulator z odcinka setnego, paru innych symulatorów, legend of down, oraz game tycoon półtora. Twórcami natomiast było świeżo upieczone amatorskie studio krafti games, które przed sferami arkanii, które ponoć tworzyli wraz z producentami oryginału, nie stworzyło absolutnie nic. Tak, oryginału, bo jak sugeruje bijąca z pudełka wzmianka o remake 3d, produkt ten miał w założeniu być odrestaurowaną wersją prototypu, wzbogaconą o odświeżoną grafikę, interfejs oraz poprawki usprawniające wszelkie niedogodności pierwowzoru, który ukazał się nieco ponad 21 lat wcześniej. Miecz przeznaczenia, bo taką nosił nazwę ten tytuł, był pierwszą częścią trylogii realms of ackania, która bazowała na zasadach systemu papierowego er pe gie das schwarze auge, zwanej również jako Mroczne Oko. Pierwsza część cyklu jak na grę fabularną przystało była niesamowicie trudna, ale przez to niesamowicie grywalna i wyniosła na piedestał atik Entertainment software. Jak więc nowi producenci poradzili sobie z tą legendą? Zanim jednak odpowiemy sobie na to pytanie, sprawdźmy, jak produkt rzemieślników został przyjęty przez recenzentów w sieci. Games.cz. 4 na 10. Gry oline. 2 i pół na 10. eurogamer.de 2 na 10. staregy informer. 2 na 10. gameblog fr 0 na 5. Metascore. 18 na 100. Po uruchomieniu aplikacji i przewinięciu otwierającej sekwencji, zostajemy samoistnie przerzuceni do ekranu tytułowego. W tle widnieje karykatura trzech postaci znanych z okładki, trzymających różnego rodzaju oręża, drewniana ramka z opcjami obwiązana listowiem, oraz istna, wręcz grobowa cisza. Nic się nie porusza, po prostu cisza jak makiem zasiał. Rozumiem, że miał być to powrót do korzeni gry, ale wtedy raczej ludzkość wiedziała o istnieniu soundblastera, czyż nie? Ale już abstrahuję. Same meni, prócz możliwości uruchomienia gry, powrotu do ostatniego zapisu czy wybrania go na własną rękę, daje nam możliwość pogrzebania w ustawieniach, które prócz zawartych w okienku rozdzielczości, zmiany trybu widoku z pełnego ekranu na okienkowy czy też modyfikacji jakości od szybkiej do fantastycznej, dają nam dostęp do pasków manipulujących oprawą dźwiękową, przez co możemy według własnych upodobań zmienić ogólną głośność, oraz tą dotyczącą muzyki i efektów dźwiękowych. Szkoda, że właściwie prócz tego twórcy nie pokusili się o wstawienie szeregu bardziej dogłębnych ustawień graficznych, czy chociażby możliwości wyciszenia narratora. Ale i tak to dopiero kropla w morzu, pełnym cierpienia, frustracji, oraz skręcania sutków i wyrywania włosów z głowy. Jak oczywiście na edycję ha de przystało, fabuła opiera się na tej z oryginału, który pamięta jeszcze czasy dosa. W grze kierujemy losami sześcioosobowej drużyny, a akcja rozgrywa się w świecie Awenturien, a dokładniej w mieście państwie Torwal, do którego zbliża się armia orków. Jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie całej krainy jest odnalezienie tytułowego legendarnego ostrza przeznaczenia, który jest w stanie ocalić całą ludzkość. Problem jednak w tym, że znajduje się on na terenie wroga i to w dodatku w nieznanej lokalizacji, a skrawki legendarnej mapy przodków ów rapieru, pozwalającej dotrzeć do owego miecza, zostały rozdarte na strzępy. Jedynym więc sposobem na dotarcie do owej lokacji jest ponowne odkrycie całej mapy, co możemy zrobić poprzez eksplorowanie jej wzdłuż i wszerz. I to właściwie tyle. Nie mamy tutaj żadnych większych wyborów, jak i również wielu wątków, a dodatkowych informacji o fabule, legendzie czy też ciekawych zakątkach do których możemy naszą kompanią się udać, doszukujemy się w karczmach. Tak, to jedna z niewielu gier, w których nadmierne spożywanie alkoholu w barach może przynieść nam realne korzyści. Co ciekawe jednak, jeśli nie odnajdziemy owego siekacza w przeciągu dwóch lat czasu gry, automatycznie przegrywamy. Ale dość o fabule, czas przejść do tego, co tygryski lubią najbardziej, czyli kreacji postaci. I będąc całkowicie szczerym, naprawdę byłem pozytywnie zaskoczony jak wielką porcją rpg-owego sosu zostało to polane. Bowiem w przeciwieństwie do innych gównianych produkcji, tym razem nie mamy trzech czy dwóch postaci do wyboru, ale aż jedenaście, i to w dodatku ras. Od myśliwego, rycerza i krasnoluda, aż po druidów, czarodziejów czy nawet trzy rodzaje elfów. Żeby tego było mało, mamy możliwość dostosowywania naszych atrybutów poprzez iście papierowe rzucanie kością oraz lęków jak na system mroczne oko przystało, jak i również całą pakę umiejętności uszeregowanych w kategorie takie jak walka, gdzie możemy przydzielać punkty obsługi broni a nawet i możliwość skupienia się na parowaniu czy ataku w danej kategorii, ciało gdzie możemy rozplanować punkty na skradanie się, pływanie przy po prostu samą kontrolę materii, naturalnych talentów które przydają się w obozowaniu jak orientacja w terenie czy samym przetrwaniu, zadatków socjalnych jak szybka rozmowa czy uwodzenie, czy też tych artystycznych jak granie na instrumentach czy oszukiwanie oraz tych bazujących na alchemii oraz intuicji. I niestety mimo tak upakowanej personalizacji naszych herosów, zostały chyba tu umieszczone tylko by zaspokoić mokre sny hardkorowych maniaków papierowych rpg-ów, bo większość z nich nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia w rozgrywce. Rozgrywka bazuje na klasycznym stylu komputerowych gier fabularnych zwanych jako dandżyn krołlery. Rozmawiamy z mieszkańcami, którzy dają nam dodatkowe dane potrzebne w grze, sprzedajemy i kupujemy uzbrojenie, ziółka i jadło a nawet się o nie targujemy. Zatrzymujemy się przy gospodach by odsapnąć. Staramy się utrzymać pasek głodu i pragnienia. Przemierzamy o własnych siłach lub statkami przez całe osady, i oczywiście walczymy. I temu ostatniemu aspektowi chciałbym się bliżej przyjrzeć, bo gdy już do niego przejdziemy, odkrywamy cały gnój zlewający się nam prosto do mózgu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wygląda jak powinno, mamy znany z pierwowzoru widok izometryczny, wszystko rozgrywa się w turach, a przy użyciu każdego z ataków mamy losowe efekty jak na rzuty kością przystało. Niestety, pierwszy plaskacz dostajemy w momencie próby poruszenia któregoś z naszych pionów. Kamera została umiejscowiona pod niesamowicie irytującym kątem, gdzie nawet rozmaite oddalania czy zmiany kątów nie pomagają, a zamiast zwykłych pokolorowanych podłóż, autorzy postanowili jebnąć do siatki ukształtowanie powierzchni, przez co w niektórych miejscach nasze zuchy nawet nie postawią nogi, bo tak. By jednak nie było za łatwo, sami przeciwnicy czasem z dupy zadają nam krytyczne obrażenia, a jeszcze częściej wchodzą na siebie, lewitują w powietrzu bądź też biegają w nieskończoność blokując się o losowy krzew, przez co prawdopodobieństwo zepsucia się walki jest większe od usmażenia swojej mordy po włożeniu jej do jądra ziemi. Czasem nawet produkcja tak się pieprzy, że mimo nierozstrzygniętej batalii, nagle sama z siebie stwierdza że ją to wali, i nagle, przechodzimy do ekranu zwycięstwa i zebrania wypadniętych dóbr. Prócz samej walki jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, będziemy dużo podróżować. I nie mam tu na myśli przejażdżki statkiem za pobraniem opłaty, lecz tułaczkę z jednego miejsca do drugiego, która gdy się nadto zmęczymy, jest przerywana przez konieczne obozowanie u gospodarza, który wzrokiem może zmiażdżyć wam mózgi na miazgę. Gdy już zahaczymy o dany biwak będziemy mogli prócz oczywiście zaśnięcia na dowolnie ustaloną ilość godzin, wysłać dwóch z naszych kompanów do poszukiwania wodopoju jak i również polowania na zwierzyny. Możemy także posłać kogoś w poszukiwaniu ziółek, które posłużą nam do alchemii bądź sprzedaży, a także użyć specjalnych zdolności, magii, a także zarządzać naszą grupą. I wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, ale niestety do końca tak nie jest. W klimatycznej mapce, która pozwala nam przemierzać z jednego krańca mapy na drugi, czasem występują błędy I nieprawidłowe interpretacje kierunków, przez co podczas zawrócenia, przy kolejnym komunikacie kierujemy się w drugą stronę mimo wcześniejszego zatwierdzenia kierunku. Jednak i tak prawdziwą wisienką na tym torcie są niespodziewane batalie z rozbójnikami gdy tylko chcemy zasnąć w obozie, które mogą tak zamrozić całą grę, że w niektórych sytuacjach same wyjście z walki poprzez klawisz odpowiedzialny za ten z obozu może nam całkowicie zepsuć grę. No po prostu git majonez. A jeśli już o samej mapie mowa, czas rzec trochę o świecie jaki został przez deweloperów wykreowany. Sam Awenturien jak w podstawce jest niezwykle rozległy, bo bogaty w ponad trzydzieści różnych miejsc dostępnych do odkrycia. Od tych umiejscowiony na samym kontynencie, do tych na wyspach czy też w górach. I można by było sądzić, że będziemy błądzić przez te wspaniałe krajobrazy dniami i nocami, jednak niestety coś poszło naprawdę nie tak. O ile te 21 lat temu komputery były lata świetlne od tych dzisiejszych, i nie miały tak ogromnej mocy obliczeniowej do wygenerowania różnorodnych miejscówek, więc tutaj projektanci powinni usprawnić te niedoskonałości. A niestety tak nie jest. Każda wioska wygląda tak jakby została wykonana z gotowych fragmentów innych, a czasem zdarza się nawet że przy kilkuminutowym łażeniu trafiamy do kolonii która wielkościowo nie stanowi nawet dwudziestu procent torwalu. Przy przemierzeniu zaledwie kilku miast ciężko oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś po prostu robi nas w konia. No i jak już jesteśmy przy tej kwestii, oprawa audiowizualna jaka jest, każdy widzi. Napędzana jest ona silnikiem juniti, którego możecie kojarzyć ze slendera, aprajsjing 44, oraz znanego z poprzedniego odcinka air kontrol. Lekko mówiąc, produkcja jest brzydka jak noc listopadowa. Modele postaci wyglądają jakby miały udar, tekstury są niskiej jakości, a czasem możemy zobaczyć te niezmienione prosto z bibliotek silnika, animacja przypomina dzieło dżepetto z paraliżem miednicy, a efekty specjalne, w tym te pogodowe, czy podczas używania magii przypominają mi te z 3dfx. I rozumiem, że to gra wyobraźni i w tego typu tytułach wrażenia wizualne schodzą na dalszy plan, ale i tak to co zaprezentowali nam ludzie od Krafti Games jest poniżej krytyki. Podobnie jest z tym co odczuwa nasze ucho. O ile same utwory w pewnych momentach naprawdę dodają klimatu i przyjemnie się ich słucha o tyle osoba, która użyczyła głosu do odczytywania linijek dialogowych popisała się niezwykle marnie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zwerbował za skrzynkę jakiegoś taniego wina losowego menela z ulicy. Rozumiem, że to miało usprawnić ludziom użeranie się z czytaniem kolejnych tekstów, ale ta narracja to po prostu całkowita fuszerka. Zresztą, tylko posłuchajcie niektórych fragmentów wyrecytowanych z niezwykłym kunsztem. I czas na prawdziwe krem de la krem tego programu, które mogą zaprzepaścić nawet najlepiej wykonany element, czyli błędy oraz stabilność. Jak mogliście zauważyć, optymalizacja zupełnie leży i zależy zapewne od ilości gwiazd na niebie czy też pełni księżyca. Czasem gdy wyjdziemy pospacerować sobie na dziedzińcu gra chodzi w płynnych sześćdziesięciu klatkach, a raz po tym jak opuścimy tawernę, liczba klatek chwieje się między trzema a piętnastoma. Czasem w walce gdy postać ginie nadal stojąc twardo na dwóch nogach, to druga starając się obok niej przejść, zamiera w miejscu jednocześnie biegając . Podczas pierwszej rozmowy w porcie dostajemy bełkot w postaci niewgranych linijek kodu, w walce wiele niemieckich wyrażeń zostaje niezmienionych, a czasem wszyscy bohaterowie nagle stają się wysuszeni, mimo że wcześniej zostali napojeni. Spożycie całego pakunku jadła w większości przypadków nie zmienia nic, niektóre portrety przeciwników są źle podpisane, a gdy tylko chcemy zatłuc bestię stojąca godzinami w miejscu, nasza postać również zastyga jak słup soli. Woda w niektórych miejscach przypomina tęczowe wymiociny, istoty wchodzą sobie na głowę, a strzały po zadaniu obrażeń nadal zostają w miejscu. Prócz tego mamy nawiasy klamrowe zamiast nazw bohaterów w tekstach, same nazwy plików w niektórych akcjach, jak i również znikających rezydentów oraz jakiegoś gostka, którego ciało znika po podejściu. Oczywiście prócz kapelusza i brody. Podsumowując, gra Realms of Arkania: Blade of Destiny HD nie jest najgorszym rpg-iem w jakiego grałem, ale z pewnością jest najgorszym odnowieniem klasyka jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem na oczy. Oprawa jest przedpotopowa, okolice są powtarzalne, walka niepotrzebnie pogmatwana, a kod jest bardziej dziurawy niż ser szwajcarski po wybuchu kiści granatów, i to już po wydaniu łatki w dniu premiery. Owszem, mamy świetny system gry fabularnej czerpiący garściami z das schwarze auge, oraz wiele mechanik bazujących na losowości rzutu kością, ale niestety ogrom niedoróbek i zwyczajnych bagów jest tak odczuwalny, że przy wielu próbach wsiąknięcia w ten świat, bagi biorą górę. Naprawdę, gra w pewnym miejscu tak popsuła mi krew rozmaitymi błędami, że nie byłem w stanie na dłuższy czas po nią sięgnąć. Wolałbym by kura przejechała mi pazurem po odbytnicy niż ponownie grać w ten twór. To jest rozkładający się potwór frankensteina, zawinięty taśmą po omacku i wypuszczony tylko po to, by złapać parę graczy na nostalgii. Naprawdę jestem bardzo zawiedzony, bo gdyby nie fatalna strona techniczna i wykonanie, moglibyśmy mieć do czynienia z duchowym spadkobiercą oryginału. Dlatego więc jeśli chcecie powrócić do prawdziwego rollplaya z krwi i kości oraz poczuć ten wspaniały klimat gier fabularnych, radzę wam zagrać w arkanie z roku 1992. I tym niezbyt optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (RPG)